theloudhousefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Lucy Loud
Jessica DiCicco Ayla de Joya |inspirasyon = Anak ni Chris Savino |edad = 8http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163238/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/lucy/ |okupasyon = Estudyante sa Elementarya |pamilya = |hayop = Charles (aso) Cliff (pusa) Geo (hamster) Walt (kanaryo) Fangs (paniki) Goldie (patay na goldpis) |kaibigan = Rocky Morticians Club Silas (interes sa pag-ibig)}} |kalaban = Exterminator Tetherby Manedyer ng Super Mart Park Ranger |pirma = center|120px}}Si Lucy L. Loud ay isang pangunahing karakter ng The Loud House. Biograpiya Sa edad na walong taong gulang, si Lucy ang ikalimang pinakabatang anak ng pamilyang Loud, at ang pinakamatanda sa limang nakababatang kapatid ni Lincoln. Ang kanyang pinaka-nakakainis na ugali ay mag pop-up at manakot ng mga tao, na kung saan ito ay isang running gag sa serye. Kasama si Lincoln, siya ang pinaka tahimik sa lahat ng magkakapatid. Personalidad Si Lucy ay isang madilim, mapang-uyam, walang ekspresyon, at misteryosong goth na bata, na halos palaging naka istoikong simangot. Interesado siya sa okultismo, panulaan, at mga gawa ng mga Gothikong awtor, tulad kay Edgar Allen Poe at Lovecraft. Siya ay may isang kataka-takang kakayahan na tilang magteleport sa iba't ibang mga lugar, na madalas nakakatakot sa kanyang mga kapatid, lalo na si Lincoln. Ang ilan sa kanyang mga kapatid ay tumutukoy sa kanya bilang "spooky girl". Siya ay madalas na gumagamit ng mga salita upang ilarawan ang kanyang mga aksyon, tulad ng sinasabi ng salitang "sigh" sa halip na mag-sigh talaga. Ang dahilan para sa kanyang madilim at malungkot na persona ay dahil naramdaman niya na naiwan siya na walang sinuman ang nakikinig sa kanya at sa palagay ng lahat ay kakaiba siya (sa kabila ng kanilang mga halatang kwirk). Bagaman karaniwan ay malungkot, siya ay ipinakitang masaya sa maraming mga okasyon. Siya ay sumigaw ng katumawaan sa "Heavy Meddle", kasama ang kanyang mga kapatid na babae, pagkatapos ng pag-alam tungkol sa romantikong sitwasyon ni Lincoln. Gayundin sa ilang iba pang mga episode maaari siyang makita ngumingiti paminsan-minsan (sa halip sa kanyang karaniwang pagngisi), tulad sa "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", kung saan siya ay maligayang nagdidiriwang sa paghahanap ng pera kasama ang kanyang mga kapatid, at sa "In Tents Debate", kung saan siya ay masaya na makakakuha siya ng pagpipilian upang pumunta sa Aloha Beach. Ipinakita rin na maawain siya, dahil nagpakita siya ng simpatiya para sa mga dilema ni Lincoln, at laging nagpapakita ng kanyang apresyasyon para sa kanyang kabaitan. Sa "Sleuth or Consequences", ito ay ipinakita na siya ay responsable para sa pagbara ng inidoro gamit ang kanyang libro na Princess Pony, inaanimin na kahit siya ay nangangailangan ng pahinga mula sa kadiliman paminsan-minsan. Sa kabila ng kanyang nalulungkot at malamig na saloobin, tinitingnan niya na makisama sa kanyang mga kapatid, at kung minsan ay humiwalay sa kadiliman upang makisaya sa kanila. Deskripsyon sa Nick "Gustung-gusto ni Lucy Loud ang lahat ng bagay na nakakatakot at madilim. Karaniwan siyang matatagpuan na bumibigkas ng kanyang malungkuting panulaan, o pagbabahagi ng kanyang morbid na pananaw. Kung hindi mo nakita si Lucy sa isang sandali, huwag mag-alala... siya ay may isang pambihirang kakayahan na misteryosong lumilitaw nang di mo nga naman inaasahan!" Hitsura Si Lucy ay napaka maputla, halos puting-tsok na balat, at ang kanyang mahabang itim na buhok ay nagtatakip sa kanyang mga mata. Siya ay napaka-manipis, at isang medyo mas maikli kaysa sa Lincoln. Si Lucy nakasuot ng itim at puti, at nagsusuot ng mga manggas na may mahabang strayps, naka-strayp na tights, isang itim na damit na isinusuot sa ibabaw ng isang shirt na may strayps, at mga itim na sapatos. Ang kanyang damit pantulog ay isang puting t-shirt at pantalon na may strayps. Ang kanyang kasuotang panlangoy ay binubuo ng isang swimming dress na may strayps, at kasamang itim na leggings. Mga alternatibong bersyon at alter-ego Lars Loud Eight of Spades Mga absensya Season 1 *Toads and Tiaras *Save the Date *The Waiting Game Season 2 *Intern for the Worse *The Old and the Restless *Patching Things Up *Frog Wild (nabanggit) *Shell Shock *The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos *Back Out There *ARGGH! You for Real? *Friend or Faux? *Legends *Not a Loud (cameo bilang sanggol, nabanggit) *Snow Way Down Season 3 *City Slickers Reperensya de:Lucy Loud en:Lucy Loud es:Lucy Loud fr:Lucy Loud he:לוסי רעש id:Lucy Loud ja:ルーシー ラウド ms:Lucy Loud pl:Hermina Harmidomska pt-br:Lucy Loud ru:Люси Лауд vi:Lucy Loud zh:露西劳德 Kategorya:Karakter Kategorya:Pangunahing Karakter Kategorya:Babae Kategorya:Bata Kategorya:Tao Kategorya:Pamilyang Loud